In a telecommunication network, Policy and Charging Control (PCC) systems can be used to manage network resources and/or charge customer accounts. For example, PCC systems can be used to set up dedicated bearers for a particular communication session. PCC systems can also enforce policies applicable to a communication session by applying PCC rules to data packets of the communication session.
For example, user equipment (UE) can initiate a voice call by sending a request through a packet core network to a Proxy-Call Session Control Function (P-CSCF) of an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). The P-CSCF can determine that a dedicated bearer for the voice call should be set up in the packet core network, and accordingly send a request for such a dedicated bearer to a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF). The PCRF can identify PCC rules applicable to a dedicated bearer for voice call traffic associated with the UE, and send the PCC rules to a Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW) associated with the UE. Receipt of the PCC rules can cause the P-GW to set up the dedicated bearer and apply the PCC rules to data packets of the voice call on the dedicated bearer.